Duck Dodgers: La Última Odisea
by Opera
Summary: Ha aparecido una asociación que ha buscado perturbar la paz y separar la Republica de la Tierra, fragmentándose una vez más para tomar el control: la fundación Uña de Plata. Uña de Plata, dirigida por su autora intelectual, Lady Penélope...


_Duck Dodgers. La Última Odisea._

Prólogo.

Es el siglo XXIV/2. La Tierra se ha unificado en una sola nación y la relación de la Tierra con otros mundos ha sido fortalecida mediante el comercio , planeta como Marte, que a través del dialogo y la diplomacia han arreglado diferencias; la paz a diferentes sistemas se ha debido a gran medida por el Protectorado Galáctico, una sociedad disciplinada como agentes de la paz que ha mantenido la seguridad del universo.

Sin embargo ha aparecido una asociación que ha buscado perturbar la paz y separar la Republica de la Tierra, fragmentándose una vez más para tomar el control: la fundación _Uña de Plata_. _Uña de Plata_, dirigida por su autora intelectual, Lady Penélope, quien antes había sido miembro distinguido del Protectorado.

Para revenir la amenaza de _Uña de Plata_ y su diabólico líder, la tarea a detener a Lady Penélope, fue asignada a otro miembro distinguido del Protectorado.

El general Bunny se ha ofrecido a la tarea de capturarla y someterla a juicio por traición.

Capítulo I.

La Caída de un Héroe.

Grandes cantidades de naves con el logotipo del Protectorado, abrazándose contra un crucero estelar, en las fronteras de la atmósfera de la tierra, comenzaron la batalla. Ráfagas incesantes de rayos de la gigantesca nave comenzaron a arrasar a las pequeñas naves en su contraataque. Éstas, por su parte, comenzando a ganar terreno poco a poco, fueron debilitando las defensas de la gran fortaleza aérea. Y una nave entre ellas, esquivando los rayos dirigidos contra ella, en un movimiento audaz, en un momento, uno entre mil, pudo lanzar un cohete en dirección a la antena principal que mantenía los escudos del crucero. Todas las pequeñas nave se amontonaron rodeando a la inmensa logrando disparar a un solo punto. La puerta principal de la nave nodriza se vio azotada por los mísiles que cobraron la mayor parte de esta. El capitán de la gigantesca nave, al darse cuenta de la maniobra desesperadas, ordenó que todas los cañones abrieran fuego protegiendo ese punto vulnerable.

Todas las pequeñas naves que se dirigían a la entrada, vieron como los mísiles y las ráfagas de rayo, por lo que algunas desviaron su rumbo a los lados abandonando su tarea, y muchas otras, siguieron su marcha aumentando la velocidad. Las naves trataron de esquivar la ráfaga. Algunas lo consiguieron. Pero en el intento, más de la mitad fueron destruidas, y así continuo un par de minutos que parecieron in terminantes, quedando una sola nave esquivando uno a uno cada misil pudo penetrar en el crucero con éxito. Todas las demás naves en ese momento se reagruparon, atacando distintos puntos, buscando destruir y librar su sistema defensivo.

En el interior de la nave sonaron las alarmas. Tropas equipadas con armadura, con un pequeño cañón sustituyendo el brazo derecho, empezaron a disparar a la pequeña nave solitaria en el angar. Sin embargo, la cabina había sido volada desde su interior y un conejo gris, portando un traje, guantes y botas negras de piel, con una capa por fuera de negro, interior terciopelado de gris. Saltó de tal manera que cayó de pie detrás de la liga enemiga. Cansado y agitado por el esfuerzo, el general Bunny, vio que aquellas tropas, impresionas al ver su escape de la nave, le apuntaron con sus cañones.

— Entrégate o abriremos fuego —dijo el agente más cercano a él.

Bugs, aun respirando por la boca, sabía que aquella sería la única advertencia antes abrir fuego. Y aunque no lo deseaba, estaba dispuesto a proseguir su misión. Acercando su mano derecha, al borde izquierdo de su cinturón, tomó un pomo o mango metálico con un forro de piel negro que daba mejor agarre y evitaba que el arma se le resbalara de las manos. En posición con el pie ligeramente flexionado hacia delante y el otro hacia atrás, tomó el arma con ambas manos apuntando hacia el frente en el momento que una luz azul brotaba del extremo del pomo creando así un sable de luz.

Todas las unidades retrocedieron un paso y abrieron fuego contra el conejo, este sin embargo comenzó avanzar hacia ellos golpeando la ráfaga de los cañones con la espalda cada vez a mayor velocidad con los movimientos similares al de una katana, cada vez más rápido las ráfaga de los cañones eran repelidas hasta que el soldado más cercano a él, lo vio dando vueltas en lo que parecía entre danza y esgrima. Una serie de movimientos tan magistrales que terminaron por mutilarse el brazo.

El soldado comenzó a gritar provocando el terror de sus compañeros que rodeando al conejo dispararon al unísono. El general continuó como pudo esquivando con cada movimiento antepuesto de su espada mientras que el primer soldado le servía como escudo de las ráfagas que venían detrás. Los gritos cesaron al instante. El conejo dando un segundo salto se postró a las espalda de otro soldado, cercenándole los pies. Todas las armas apuntaron inmediatamente al punto que se había movido, pero este dando un tercer salto, inclinó todo su cuerpo atravesando al siguiente soldado de lado a lado. Los otros soldados descargaban todas sus municiones contra un punto que no dejaba de moverte, pero que tampoco intentaba, se dirigía hacia ellos como si los cazadores fueran los cazados, anteponiendo, desviando cada rayo, cortando el brazo el brazo de un soldado para darse la vuelta y golpear una ráfaga láser que se dirigía hacia él, repelida ahora por el sable de luz y regresándose ahora al soldado que le había disparado. Un golpe certero en el pecho.

El blanco había dejado de moverse. Ahora en centro de cuatro enemigos, se dedicaba a golpear, repeler, desviar, cada rayo dirigido a su mismo punto.

Todos caídos, Bugs, con el aliento afuera de su cuerpo, vio la gran cantidad de cadáveres sin poder evitar lástima sobre ellos. Sin embargo, sin guardar el arma, salió del angar y se introdujo por los pasillos de la nave, mientras que afuera la batalla seguía con un curso propio.

— Uno de los capitanes del Protectorado, penetró la defensas e invadir la nave —mencionó uno de los soldados a su general, mientras que miraba al invasor en un pantalla de seguridad.

— Perfecto. De esa manera lo esperaba _Milady_ —dijo fascinado una voz que arrastraba pronunciadamente la _S_—. Yo me encargaré de darle la información personalmente.

Bugs, en el camino, dio un mensaje por su comunicador a uno de los generales que libraba la batalla afuera, afirmando que la misión había sido un éxito. Pero antes de terminar la trasmisión, un corto le impidió toda comunicación. Fue en ese momento que una de las compuertas de tantos ascensores al abrirse, salió de ellas una maquina dos veces más grande que él con la apariencia de una araña. Un tanto impactado por la figura termino con una oreja caía hacia delante y la doblada en la punta, acompañado con un tic en el bigote, mirando con grandes ojos al ser.

— _Milady_, todo ha salido de acuerdo a su plan. El general del protectorado está en la nave, y nuestras tropas están apunto de aplastarlo —mencionó el gato dirigiéndose a unos ojos felinos que desde las sombras miraba la masacre de las pequeñas naves del Protectorado detrás de los grandes ventanales de la cabina. De pie, si perderse cada momento, se dirigió a su comandante general, y segundo al mando, complacida con la noticia.

— Yo me encargaré de él a partir de ahora, general Silvestre. Reúne a todas las tropas. Que vayan a los angares y vayan a evacuar la nave —mencionó una dulce voz femenina.

— ¡Pero mi señora! —exclamó el gato—. ¿Qué pasará con usted?

— Encárgate de preparar mi nave. Yo me reuniré con usted cuando termine este asunto pendiente.

Sin decir más, aun sin converse de la idea, Silvestre terminó ofreciendo una reverencia y dándose la vuelta dando una vuelta a sus soldados de reagruparse a los angares. La felina negra, en ese instante se dio media vuelta para contemplar una vez más la caída de la naves del Protectorado, que no podrían soportar el impacto del fuego por más tiempo.

El general Bunny, de pie en uno ascensores, había localizado la ubicación de la cabina mediante los mapas dibujados en las paredes al final de cada pasillo, que al inicio de cada mapa venia impreso una pequeña cita grabado: _Usted está aquí_. La travesía había sido larga. Y mientras el elevador ascendía, intentó no recordar las vidas que se habían perdido desde que la agrupación _Uña de Plata_ había fallado en su golpe de estado. Todavía comenzado hacia apenas unas horas, cuando Lady Penélope irrumpió en el Cenado buscando someterlo mediante la ocupación militar. Silvestre, previniendo la interferencia del Protectorado Galáctico, lanzó todas sus tropas contra ellos, comenzando así una batalla inmensa. Cientos de vidas civiles se habían perdido. Al cabo de una hora, el golpe de estado se vio frustrado, cuando los capitanes del Protectorado lograron irrumpir en el Cenado, ingresando ahí mediante de conductos en el subsuelo. Lady Penélope tenía en frente al canciller Elmer en su escritorio, obligándolo a firmar un tratado donde hacían válida y legar el golpe de estado, cediéndoles el Cenado, y por derecho la República, todos sus poderes y privilegios a su nueva líder, otorgándole un control total sobre el planeta. La mano torpe y pulso temblorosa empaparon la punta la pluma con tinta, dispuesta a poner su firma sobre el documento. Gruesas gotas derramadas por el falseo manchaban la hoja, mientras que ella, con la mirada inexpresiva esperaba el final.

Y justo donde la pluma tocó el papel, la puerta de las oficinas del canciller fueron voladas, ingresando en ella la capitana Lola Bunny acompañada con varios soldados frustrando el plan. Penélope se vio forzada en utilizar su plan de escape mediante diversas bombas de gas lacrimógeno que dejaron inactivos a los soldados mientras que ella escapaba por la ventana.

Desde afuera, el inmenso caos creó la oportunidad mediante el cual Penélope y su segundo al mando, escapaban en uno de los cruceros estelares.

Bugs, en el elevador, finalmente había llegado a su destino. Las puertas se abrieron, ofreciéndole a Bugs un panorama amplio de las dimensiones obscura de la cabina. Un gigantesco ventanal, de lado a lado de la habitación, le hacían ser testigo del choque entre naves y la llegada necesaria de más tropas. Impresionado, con el sable apagado aun en la mano, apretaba los ojos en un rictus de dolor cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

Lady Penélope, portando un traje que me mimetizaba al igual que el suyo (botas, guantes y capa), se acercaba a él contemplando de igual manera el exterior de la cabina.

— Magistral¿no te parece? —decía la hermosa gata blanco con negro contemplando, sin orgullo, su obra—. La caía de los héroes que pelean en ambos lados. El dolor de los extraños y los gritos de los familiares —mencionaba con una tierna voz aterciopelada.

— Penélope¿qué cosa has hecho?

— Intenté hacer lo que podía. La corrupción en el Cenado, los políticos deliberando una y otra vez, pensando enriquecer sus bolsillos, debí de poner un freno a todo eso.

— ¿Pero esto? —preguntaba—. ¿Un golpe de estado¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas se perdieron en tu operación?

— No tenía pensado a esto —su voz un poco desquebrajada. Era sincera—. Estuve debatiéndome, sabiendo que en acto que rompería todo lo que el Protectorado Galáctico representaba. Apostándolo todo o nada. Incluso poniendo el precio de mi propia vida. Por eso fundé el movimiento _Uña de Plata_.

— ¿Vienes a arrestarme? —continuó ella.

— Sí —contesta él, triste por ironía—. Por favor, no lo hagas difícil.

— Sabes que me gustaría entregarme, pero no puedo —afirmó un tanto triste, retrocediendo, mientras que él le buscaba la frente a ella—. _Uña de Plata_ ha obtenido demasiada fuerza para volverse atrás. Así que te pido que me dejes ir.

Bugs, adolorido, se debatía el qué hacer. ¿Seguir una pasión personal o cumplir lo que el deber le dictaba? La respuesta, un tanto obvia, resultó odiosa para él, por lo que se vio forzado a activar su sable de luz.

— Haré lo que deba de hacer.

— Y yo entiendo —dijo ella, sacando su sable, con un color azul brillante.

Bugs respiró tres veces, exhalando aire por la boca, antes de arrojarse contra Penélope, envistiéndola de un golpe, con los brazos en alto, bajándolos directamente hacia el frente. De inmediato, la gata retrocedió un paso anteponiendo el sable en posición horizontal, muy por arriba de ella sobre su cabeza y la mano izquierda detrás de la espalda. El choque de las armas tenía el sonido de un zumbido que se estrella. Bugs, constantemente, comenzó a golpearla, sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos de arriba hacia abajo tres veces, luego anteponiendo un pie dando una vuelta entera sobre su propio eje, buscando encestas un sablazo directo a su costado, todo a la misma velocidad. Ella, en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, no perdía su guardia, anteponiendo su espada verticalmente sobre su costado.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos en esa posición. Él, haciendo fuerza, queriendo atizarla al contacto. Ella, haciendo esfuerzo en la muñeca y en la mano, hace un movimiento creando un circulo perfecto, elevando la punta de su espada y la del oponente, quedando esta completamente elevada. Ambos, quedando en una posición en desventaja dieron unos algo hacia atrás, sin embargo, los felinos, más ágiles que los conejos, se abalanzó directamente hacia él azotando su arma a un costado retrocediendo de forma instantánea, atacando el otro costado. El general, deteniendo ambos ataques, terminó en guardia, exhalando lentamente por la boca.

Penélope, también en guardia, no daba señas del mismo estado agónico.

— Mejoraste demasiado —dijo ella—, mi aprendiz.

Cambiando su postura, el conejo no hizo caso a las palabras de ella. Quienes deciden lanzarle en uno contra otro en mezcla agraciada de juego de pies, brazos y cuerpos, simulando sin intención un baile donde los sables de luz se repelían una y otra vez. Las capas, ondeando en amplia estela, terminó con la figura del general caído sobre un pie sujetando el sable horizontalmente un poco sobre su cabeza. Sobre él, ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, haciendo presión sobre el arma sobre el arma de él. Ejerciendo fuerza poco a poco, la hoja de luz del arma de Bugs iba bajando de nivel casi a la altura de sus ojos.

— El alumno intenta superar al maestro —señala ella con una mueca irónica en su rostro—. Conozco tus movimientos, yo te los enseñé.

El conejo, que perdía poco a poco fuerza en los brazos, mostró sus dientes apretados en una expresión de esfuerzo y sufrimiento.

Afuera, en el espacio, solo quedaban pocas naves en pie. Las explosiones continuas de objetos estrellándose contra la cubierta de la Inmensa le hicieron recordar al conejo que sus hombres esperaban su regreso. El vibrar de la ambas espadas empezó a chillar cuando Penélope sintió un doble esfuerzo en su brazo pues el conejo erguíase ferio, impulsó su arma quedando a la par con ella.

Por primera vez la sorpresa irrumpiendo en el rostro de la gata, borró su sonrisa, cambiándola por otro rictus de extremo esfuerzo. Sin embargo, esta se negaba romper su postura elegante. Mientras que ambas espadas intentaban imponerse contra la otra, los contrincantes mantenían la misma expresión. Inmediatamente después ambos se alejaron y la gata con un movimiento ágil dispara una estocada, cual vez, librando el disparo, el general Bunny, azota salvajemente la espada contra el pomo de la felina, quien desarmada quedando con un pedazo de metal inservible en la mano de cual brotaban pequeñas chispas azules.

Impresionada, cayó de espaldas al equivocar el movimiento del pie. Fue en ese momento, que Bugs se encontró enfrente de ella apuntándole con el arma.

— Quedas arrestada, maestra.

Las piernas del conejo casi temblaban mientras que la gata, con el cuerpo en el piso, recargó todo su peso sobre el hombro. Por un momento resignada, toda la duda se debatía en su ex alumno. Aunque el conejo no estaba dispuesto a bajar su alma cerró los ojos por una fracción de segundos cuando ella en forma repentina le pateó la mano para luego apoyarse sobre sus manos empujándose hacia atrás golpeando al general con los pies. La escena tan rápida parecía haberse congelado por un segundo, con los cuerpos impresos de ella elevándose por el aire pateándole la cara y la de él cayendo hacia atrás soltando su arma, su campa ondeándose fue la extensión del cuerpo de la felina cayendo de pie alzando el brazo atrapando la espalda antes de que se cayera.

Adolorido y con los ojos cerrados, reconoció el sonido de la espada que se activaba para verse él ahora al otro lado de la punta.

— Aquí termina el viaje, general.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

— Pondré fin a la corrupción del Senado. Ven conmigo. Ésta tarea seria casi imposible sin tu ayuda. Úneteme —decía guardando un poco de esperanza.

— ¿E imponer una dictadura? —pregunta él—. Tu y yo ya hemos peleado antes para detener esa clase de autocracia.

La voz del conejo cada vez perdía más su fuerza, deseando muy en el fondo ella bajara su arma y se entregara cuando la vio retrocediendo en dirección a las ventanas.

— Hasta aquí se cruzan nuestros destinos, general.

La mano apretó la espalda fuertemente y pegando un grito al aire, se dio la vuelta descargando su furia contra el cristal en un movimiento semi circular contra el perfecto. El vidrio, adelgazado contra el calor, se debilitó desquebrajándose y absorbiendo el aire hacia el vacío.

Bugs sabiendo lo que iba a pasar la vio sacando de entre los bolsillos una máscara de aire que se colocó sobre la cara al momento que el vidrio se hacía pedazos y expulsaba todo cuerpo al espacio. Por lo que el conejo aferrándose fuertemente lo que pudo tenía el cuerpo arrastrado por la corriente. Las alarmas de la cabina empezaron a sonar e inmediatamente una cortina de hierro se extendió cubriendo los cristales, cerrando el compartimiento herméticamente, volviendo la presión normal en la cabina.

Afuera, en el espacio, el cuerpo de Penélope fue expulsado rápidamente arrastrada por la corriente, cuando ella disparó un gancho en dirección a la Inmensa que la regresó aferrando sus uñas contra la cubierta.

Las fuertes y frías corrientes en el espacio fueron las encargadas de ondular sus cabellos, la capa y los bigotes y firmemente sujetada destapó una de las ventilas con la espada introduciendo su cuerpo, y aun luchando contra la corriente se las arregló para meterse por los ductos de ventilación.

Docena de soldados vestidos con armadura estaban listos para escapar en las pequeñas naves de emergencia. Y una figura oscura, erguida delante de una de las naves no estaba dispuesto a irse sin su general. Éste vio uno de los soldados dirigiéndose hacia él, con el casto en la mano, aclarándole que la presión de la nave se estaba perdiendo y esta cuestión de minutos caería al vacío. Silvestre, por otro lado, le aclaró que no partiría sin Penélope.

— ¡Es hora de partir, general! —dijo Penélope alzando la voz, claramente orgullosa por la lealtad de su segundo al mando.

— Mi señora, ya estamos listos para partir —exclamó tranquilizado al verla.

— Excelente, general. Partamos de aquí.

La presión del angar se perdió por completo al instante en que las pequeñas naves salían por las compuertas a toda velocidad ignorando a las naves del Protectorado que intentaron detenerlas.

En la cabina principal de la Inmensa, Bugs se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de las verdaderas intenciones de Penélope, cuando una trasmisión de una de las naves apareció el rostro de la felina en una de las grandes pantallas colgantes sobre el herbívoro. La mirada de la mujer parecía triste y su voz desquebrajada.

— Mi mejor pupilo, nunca creí que llegaríamos a esto. Pero aunque no nos volvamos a ver en esta vida, será en otra —los ojos de conejo se agrandaron paralizados del miedo por las palabras, dándose cuenta que era inútil escapar. Bugs movió los labios torpemente intentando articular palabras, sin embargó prefirió callar, y cayó sentado sobre al silla principal.

— Adiós, mi querido Bugs.

Todas las pequeñas naves pertenecientes a _Uña de Plata_ huyeron del crucero estelar y de las naves del Protectorado. Penélope, a salvo en su pequeña nave, esperó hasta que la última de sus naves estuvieran a la distancia adecuada de la Inmensa para oprimir un pequeño botón rojo sobre su asiento. La próxima escena que impactaría a los miembros del Protectorado fueron una serie de explosiones que desencadenaron una reacción en cadena de toda la inmensa nave partiéndola en pedazos, provocando que se viniera a pique culminando con una gigantesca explosión.


End file.
